List of fake episodes
Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh have confirmed that some episodes being listed on other web pages are not real episodes. To reduce the number of times that people attempt to create pages for these episodes, they are being listed here. For the official policy on creation of pages relating to fake episodes, refer to the '''Why adding fake episodes and speculation here is not a good idea' section of the FAQ.'' Confirmed fake episodes Cousin Bartie Description #1: :One episode scheduled the second season is called Cousin Bartie, which is about Phineas' identical cousin, Bartie, comes for a "visit". But, he tries to take over his life, leaving Phineas and Ferb to clean up his messes. He will also try to go after Isabella(What this means is unknown). '' :''Note: This episode will supposedly be a part of Disney's 2009 Valentine Month, since most of the episode will have to do with Isabella's crush on Phineas, Ferb's crush on Vanessa, and Candace's first official date with Jeremy. * This description comes from the previous "Rollercoaster News" website. The website has moved and been updated, so the text was retrieved from Google's cache. Description #2: :Phineas' cousin Bartie comes to visit, an they look almost completely identical except for Bartie's 'darker shade of orange' hair. However, he causes alot of trouble while pretending to be Phineas. He also goes after Isabella while trying to keep the boys busy with cleaning up his messes. Meanwhile, Candace accidentally dyes her hair bright green for her date with Jeremy and Doofenshmirtz tries to cover the tri-state area in his favorite cologne. :Note: This episode is supposedly part of the upcoming Disney Channel Valentine's Day Special, since much of the episode will have to do with Isabella's crush on Phineas, Ferb's crush on Vanessa, and Candace's first date with Jeremy. * This description comes from The Phineas and Ferb World. Confirmed by Dan Povenmire on October 20, 2008 at 10:13am that it is a fake episode. (Dan Povenmire Correspondence) Season 2 has episode called "Thaddeus and Thor" that does have one plot point in common with "Cousin Bartie": people that look like Phineas and Ferb. Frankenstein's Smarticle Brain To Be Melted Description: :After a kite-flying incident, Phineas and Ferb find themselves on a stage and find out the premise is of switching Candace's brain with Frankenstein's, so Frankenstein can come back to life. Perry falls into the clutches of Doofenshmirtz at a car wash. :''Note: This episode is the first season special of Phineas and Ferb.1 * Source: NationMaster.com (page not available as of 10-02-2010) * This title is also being claimed as the original title for One Good Scare Ought to Do It! by at least one website (The Phineas and Ferb World). Other websites stated that this was the original title for The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein. * Listed on The Internet Movie Database, which is a well-known and respectable website, but the entry is empty and is just a placeholder. (page not available as of 10-02-2010) * Dan Povenmire has stated that while the episode isn't real, "we love that title" (presumably speaking for the production team). He later confirmed that this is still his favorite fake episode title, but he doesn't know what it even means. Confirmed by Dan Povenmire on October 20, 2008 at 10:13am that it is a fake episode. (Dan Povenmire Correspondence) Paris Panic Descriptions: *''While in France, Phineas and Ferb accidentally insult someone, causing an international incident.'' *''Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella travel to Paris. Doofenshmirtz takes a holiday, and Perry has to spy on him.'' *''Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella go on the wrong plane and end up in Paris.'' *''In the airport, the boys catch the wrong plane and end up accidentally insulting someone. Meanwhile, Doofensmirtz tries to sell hot dogs.'' The line in the theme song "Or climbing up the Eiffel Tower" provided the inspiration for this fake episode. Original indications that this was a fake episode came from a message on TV.com's forums, stating that they heard directly from Jeff "Swampy" Marsh that it was a fake. Confirmed by Dan Povenmire on January 25, 2009 at 5:40pm that it is a fake episode. (Dan Povenmire Correspondence) Real Alternative Not Phineas and Ferb The Big Switch * Vanessa and Candace switch their lives. So, Vanessa tries to bust Phineas and Ferb and Candace tries to bust Doofenshmirtz and Norm. Meanwhile, Meap, Agent E, Double O-O and Perry go on a mission to stop Mitch and his minions. The episode "Hail Doofania" has one point in common. But in instead of switching lives, Candace and Vanessa switch clothes due to a mess up at the cleaners. Phineas, Ferb and Dr. Doofenshmirtz switch catchphrases and storyplot. Evil Counterparts Have More Fun! * Phineas and Ferb create a machine that can see into an Evil Danville with evil versions of all the characters. There is a Good Doofenshmirtz as well.... Robo Ruff / Robo Cujo Description: *''Robo Ruff is an unreleased season 2 episode where Phineas and Ferb create a robot dog as a pet. There is a cameo of it in the opening theme, but that is all that has been shown at the moment. This episode is being called "Robo Ruff" by some websites and "Robo Cujo" by other websites.'' Confirmed by Dan Povenmire on January 25, 2009 at 5:40pm that it is a fake episode. (Dan Povenmire Correspondence) : The thing is, Phineas and Ferb do build a robot dog in the upcoming episode Canderemy. - Mr. Grille 12:02, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :: If you read the description of the fake episode, it's so generic that anyone could have come up with that, and they did. They saw that there was a robot dog in the title sequence and therefore wanted there to be an episode with a robot dog. :: Production on "Canderemy" would have started in Spring 2010, so there was over a year to come up with a story that involved a robot dog. The official press release does not say anything about the robot dog being a pet, just that there is a robot dog. And, as you see, the title is "Canderemy", not "Robo Ruff" or "Robo Cujo". —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:00, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Singing: Impossible Description: *''When Phineas gets a horrible cold, he can't participate in the Danville Annual Talent Show. Candace puts on a act to impress Jeremy. Doofenshmirtz modifies an invention he made when he was a kid.'' (from Wikipedia) * "Singing: Impossible" hinted at an allusion to "Mission: Impossible". Confirmed by Dan Povenmire on January 25, 2009 at 5:40pm that it is a fake episode. (Dan Povenmire Correspondence) More Jet To Always Love Me Description: *''After Doof's ray malfunctions, it zaps Stacy and her boyfriend, Candace and Jeremy, and Phineas and Isabella. But, Doof's ray keeps going on and on, so it switches. (one zap, in love, one more zap, they hate each other, three zaps, in love, four zaps, normal, five zaps, in love...) Since Phineas is going out with Isabella all the time, Ferb is worried about him, and goes spying on him. It has a big surprise ending.You won't believe your eyes.'' *This was claimed to be a Valentine's Day episode to have premiered in February 2011. The supposed title of the episode is a play on a lyric from Paul McCartney's 1974 song Jet: "Ah, mater, want Jet to always love me?" (Jet being the name of McCartney's dog). This episode was added to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki in late August 2010 by an unregistered user falsely claiming to be Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. Pants on the Ground Description: *''Candace goes to the park to haves a good time. Suddenly her pants fall on the ground.; Jake, Ferb, and all the other citizens of Danville make fun of her with a song.'' Besides having Phineas and Ferb act towards Candace in a disparaging manner (something that they would never do to anyone, let alone their own sister), the episode appears to have been inspired by Pants on the Ground, a song written by former civil rights activist Larry "The General" Platt which he performed during a well-known audition on American Idol in 2010. However, Platt's song was criticizing the trend of youths wearing their pants low, not making fun of someone whose pants had fallen down. Confirmed as a fake episode by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh on August 31, 2010. (Swampy Marsh user talk page) Genie Lamp Description: * Phineas and Ferb find a magic lamp, which grants wishes. They use it to help them with their project. Meanwhile, Candace and Jeremy see Stacy in the park, walking with a mysterious boy. Candace decides to follow them. * Added to the English and Spanish Phineas and Ferb pages on Wikipedia, and that was used as the basis for adding it to this wiki. Confirmed as a fake episode by Martin Olson on October 2, 2010 on his SoundCloud account, though he did say that there will be an "Aladdin" episode with a "technological magic carpet ride". The Talk/Discussion page will be retained as an example of how one person can create a fake episode on one site (BuddyTV, Wikipedia, the Internet Movie Database, etc.), be picked up by others and treated as fact. Miscellaneous titles These are episodes that were added to this wiki and have been confirmed as being fake by Dan, Swampy or someone from Disney, either here, here or on YouTube. All of them have been redirected to 404. * Ghost House * Too Many Platypuses * The Ultimate Ferbdown * Perry Gets BustedUser:Ard11230/Swampy Marsh Correspondence/Archive 1#Episode Confirmation/May 9, 2009 * Reality Show Elimination! * Ferb's Birthday * That's So Not Candace * Love Händel, Back Again For What?User:Ard11230/Swampy Marsh Correspondence/Archive 1#More Episode Confirmation/May 31, 2009 * Double Phineas Trouble * Suzy vs. Phineas * The LIVE-aCTION NE * Lost in a house * Erase Everything * Ship Reck story * Beard2BFeard * Wild Wild West * Toys Unite! * Sweet Secrets * Perry Talks! * Useless Mutant Ninja Humans * Dental Cares * X-TREME * Don't blink a thingUser:Ard11230/Swampy Marsh Correspondence/Archive 1#More Episode Confirmations/May 9, 2009 * Phinabella and FerbessaForum:Q&A with Dan, Swampy and others#Is this a real episode? * The Star Of Doom * Dental care Fake Season 2 theme song The website Disney 365 had a link to what was supposed to be the theme song for Season 2. The MP3 file was the first part of Bowling For Soup's extended version (Today is Gonna Be a Great Day) patched in front of the final part of the Season 1 theme song which ends with Candace's complaint about Phineas and Ferb making a title sequence. * The MP3 file is a fake because the point where the two files are patched together is quite noticeable. There is a also significant difference in volume between the two portions, and the volume on the last portion varies for a few seconds, as if the volume were manually being turned up and down. If it was the official theme song for season 2, the file would exhibit a more professional-sounding mix. (The website did not say that this is a rough cut or other work in progress.) * Dan Povenmire stated that it was not really the new theme song and that season two's song will be the same as the first but with a new scene. This was first reported through YouTube and all people watching a Season 2 episode such as "Interview With a Platypus" can see it for themselves. * Since the time this was first reported on this page, the Disney 365 website has been removed from Blogspot. As of May 2009, it simply says "Coming Back Soon". * Since the unveiling of Season 2, this same claim has been made for season 3 on YouTube, with the same amount of validity. Fake Status pending When an article is created here for an episode that cannot yet be confirmed, list it here until such time that we get confirmation of an official air date, statement from Dan or Swampy that it's legitimate, or see a report from Disney that it is a valid episode. At the moment, all of these pages have been redirected to 404. * Phineas and ferb get brainwashed * Waldo izer * Leave It To Candace * Phineas's Birthday (Unnamed birthday episode replaced this) * Doofensmirtz Cries * Phinio and Ferbigi * Invader Phin * Finding Ferb's Mother * Freaky Ferb * Keep Danville Beautiful Alternate episode titles The following episode titles are being listed here until such time as we can confirm that they are actually a legitimate working title for an episodes. At Last! and The End? Alternate names for Phineas and Ferb Get Busted: * "The End?" is an alternate name for "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted", as reported by the Phineas and Ferb World. * The previous title of this episode was "At Last!", and has already aired in some countries like Australia, Asia, or Latin America under that title, and is on the HDTV version. * "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted" has been confirmed as the official title of this episode. (Dan Povenmire Correspondence) Giant Art "Oil on Candace" aired in Latin America under the title "Giant Art". Out to Lunch Disney Channel US, as well as some other electronic program listings, mis-spell "Out to Launch" as "Out to Lunch". A redirect command has been added to take people to the right episode page. References Category:Lists